Diarios de amor
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Sin saberlo ambos habían hecho lo mismo e incluso pensado lo mismo, ¿serán sus sentimientos iguales? Post Kingdom Hearts 3: remind


Saludos a mis lectores a este One Shot del día de los enamorados, descargo, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Dysney y Square Enix.

**Diarios de amor**

**Diario de Roxas**

Llevo varios días en Villa Crepúsculo, viviendo con Lea, Isa y Xion, considero oportuno escribir un diario para llevar al día lo que vaya ocurriendo, es interesante empezar una vida plena, aun aparece algún que otro heartless, pero no pasa nunca a mayores.

**Día 6**

Hemos ido a las Islas del Destino a divertirnos, nunca pensé que seria tan divertido hacer un simple castillo de arena, pero no todo ha sido felicidad y risas, Sora se ha desvanecido, nadie sabe que puede haber pasado, veo a Xion consolando a Kairi junto a Namine, esa noche la escuche llorar, gracias a Sora podemos estar juntos, yo también me encuentro triste, pero debo mantenerme fuerte, por ella.

**Día 37**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Sora desapareció, el dolor sigue hay pero, supongo nos hemos acostumbrado a no tener avances, también hoy ha sido nuestro primer día de clase, por suerte haber sido parte de la Organización ambos tenemos una educación básica, además debido a los recuerdos de Sora que ambos poseemos también tenemos conocimientos mas avanzados, los suficientes como para poder ir al instituto, el uniforme aprieta pero, supongo es lo que toca, me ha tocado compartir clase y asiento con Xion, le he dejado la ventana para que pueda ver al patio.

**Día 45**

Xion esta rara, no para de llorar por nada, se queja de todo, incluso me ha gritado, hoy sábado la he visto comiéndose un cubo de helado de chocolate mientras veía en pijama una peli romántica, lo mejor es hablar con Lea.

\- Lea, ¿sabes que le ocurre a Xion? - le pregunte al pelirrojo rascándose la nuca, estaba nervioso o no quería tocar el tema en cuestión.

\- Roxas, hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre las chicas – me dijo cuando llego Isa con su cara de mal genio.

\- Esta con la menstruación, no le des mas rodeos y dale la "charla", yo ya lo he hecho con Xion – dijo el de cabellos azul grisáceos, mirándome Lea notándolo un tanto alterado.

**Día 50**

No pensé que la "charla" seria algo tan vergonzoso, ahora no puedo mirar a Xion sin sentirme nervioso o preocupado, esta claro que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos, y el que nuestros cuerpos estén construidos mediante magia y ciencia no significa que no estemos cambiando, supongo que por eso hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto, como que a Xion no le gusta que le digan bajita, ella no es de baja estatura, es adorable y punto.

**Día 79**

Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, el rey ha venido junto a Donald y Goofy, están registrando todos los mundos en los que ha estado Sora por si encuentran alguna pista, nosotros no hemos visto nada excepto algún ocasional ataque de heartless, quizás haya algo en la vieja mansión.

**Día 80**

Lea, Isa y yo hemos hablado sobre la desaparición de Sora, hemos decidido investigar la vieja mansión, sin embargo no me agrada haber dejado a Xion fuera de la conversación, ella también puede ayudarnos, solo que Isa cree que es mejor que intentemos vivir una vida lo mas normal posible.

**Día 96**

He hablado esta mañana con Pence sobre la vieja mansión, el recuerda que hay un ordenador en un sótano oculto, dice que podría contener información, pero que hoy sera imposible acercarse, Halloween es una oportunidad única de divertirse, y con los exámenes hemos estado estresados, puede que sea buena idea divertirse, me he decidido por un disfraz de vampiro, Lea dice que un clásico, he ido acompañado de Xion, la cual ha ido con un disfraz de bruja, aunque la verdad no da ningún miedo, incluso esta guapa con el puesto, ¿por que pienso que esta guapa?

**Día 136**

Estamos a mediados de diciembre y el frío se nota con fuerza, he ayudado a Pence con el ordenador de la vieja mansión, parece que esta conectado al del castillo de Vergel radiante, puede que haya alguna conexión con la desaparición de Sora, la navidad esta cerca y debería hacerle un regalo a Xion, quizás un libro, se ha aficionado mucho a la lectura por influencia de Namine, estamos preocupados, Kairi a decidido entrar en el reino de los sueños, con la esperanza de descubrir algo sobre Sora y de repaso, fortalecerse, a nadie le gusta pero es terca y no nos ha dado oportunidad de hablar con ella.

**Día 153**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Este diario me esta resultando muy útil, aunque últimamente no paro de mirar a Xion, Lea dice que es habitual a mi edad fijarme en las chicas, recordando cuando me hablo sobre el amor, ¿sera que ella me gusta como algo mas que una amiga? Quizás deba decírselo a alguien, pero, ¿quien tiene suficiente experiencia en el tema?

**Día 190**

Hoy he hablado con Riku por el gummifono, resulta que Aqua, Terra y Ventus están buscando en el reino de la oscuridad alguna pista sobre Sora, siento que no estoy haciendo suficiente, hemos hablado sobre otros temas, incluyendo el amor.

\- Las mujeres son complicadas, te lo dice alguien con mas experiencia que tu en el tema – me dijo aunque no le creo, con ser sincero es suficiente opino yo, pero el continuo – Te diré algo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo y esperar lo peor – me dijo cortando la llamada, no me siento con ánimos de mucho excepto decir que amo a Xion, espero no lea esto.

**Diario de Xion**

**Día 1**

Querido diario, hoy nos hemos decidido por vivir en Villa Crepúsculo, es una población grande, pero tranquila, he decidido escribir lo que siento entre tus paginas en un intento de no pensar tanto en lo ocurrido hoy, Sora ha desaparecido, se ha desvanecido ante nosotros, Kairi esta devastada, creo que siente algo similar a lo que debió sentir Roxas cuando lo mio.

**Día 32**

Kairi ha vuelto a llamarme, supongo que como existo debido a Sora siente que esta hablado con el aunque no sea así, he pensado en hablar con Namine, ella es una experta en las emociones por sus poderes, también estoy muy emocionada, hoy ha sido mi primer día de clases, aunque Olette no parece tan entusiasmada, supongo que porque ella ya ha vivido esto, pero yo no, es muy divertido ver a tanta gente, tengo suerte de compartir asiento con Roxas, es tan mono.

**Día 39**

Me siento fatal, hoy he discutido con Roxas y lo peor es que ha sido por una nimiedad, soy una tonta, además no me encuentro bien desde hace días, he hablado con Lea y este rápidamente me ha cambiado de tema, así que lo hable con Isa, me sigue dando repelús por que era mi superior pero lo que me dijo si que me dio vergüenza, esto me va a pasar todos los meses, ¡que espanto!

**Día 45**

Una compañera de curso me ha llamado enana, ¡no soy enana! Solo soy mas joven que ella, otra cosa me he disculpado con Roxas por aquella discusión, también he decidido buscar consejo de alguna mujer mayor, decidiéndome por Aqua, ella tiene mas experiencia en estas cosas.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – le dije por el gummifono negando ella en la pantalla, viéndose como Terra entrenaba con Ventus, esos dos siempre igual.

\- No tienes que darlas, es normal que tengas estas dudas, cualquier otra cosa me la dices – me dijo cortando la llamada, es interesante como todas las personas son únicas, ella parece tan maternal con todos, a veces me pregunto como seria eso, tener una madre que te quiera.

**Día 74**

Donald ha estado en casa, parece que junto al rey están investigando lo ocurrido con Sora, espero lo encuentren, Kairi se encuentra muy deprimida, ojala se me ocurriese algún modo de ayudar.

**Día 75**

¡Estoy furiosa con Isa! Resulta que el muy idiota ha tenido una reunión privada con Roxas y Lea, serán idiotas, yo también puedo ayudar, lo mejor sera calmarse, supongo que es lo que ocurre cuando eres la mas joven y todos te tratan como niña, pero no lo soy, se lo demostrare.

**Día 88**

Hoy he ido de compras con Olette, dentro de unos días es Halloween y vamos a ir a una fiesta, voy a comprarme el disfraz mas sexy que haya para que dejen de mirarme como a una niña, prepárate Isa para gritar cuando veas la factura.

**Día 91**

¡Truco o trato! Me lo he pasado genial en la fiesta, aunque Roxas no se me ha despegado ni un pelo, Isa parecía muy enfadado conmigo, que se aguante esto es el karma y es lo que toca, la chica buena también tiene su lado malo, Roxas es un amor, como su traje tiene capa me la ha dejado para que no coja frío, no necesito resfriarme ahora mismo.

**Día 129**

Es diciembre y el frío empieza a notarse, isa y Lea están en plan sobreprotectores, diciéndome todos los días que me ponga bufanda y guantes por el frío, también he empezado a usar leggins debajo de la falda, es mas calentito, aunque creo que Olette usa medias largas por otra causa, pero no me la dice, Navidad esta cerca y yo ya tengo mi regalo para Roxas, solo espero que no aparezca algún heartless que pueda arruinarnos la fiesta.

**Día 148**

Empezamos un nuevo año, y tengo dos propósitos, el primero es conseguir que Roxas sea mi novio, aunque no se como lo haré, el segundo es encontrar a Sora, aunque este segundo lo tienen todos nuestros amigos, he estado hablando con Namine estos meses, como Roxas y yo estamos relacionados con el quizás podemos actuar como una brújula e indicar que dirección seguir para hallarlo, Kairi y el se merecen también ser felices.

**Día 180**

Olette me ha sugerido regalarle a Roxas una caja de chocolate por San Valentin, el cual es a mediados de este mes, me encuentro nerviosa, ¿y si dice que no? Solo espero no fastidiarlo, también me he fijado que varias chicas le tienen echado el ojo, a una sin que nadie se diese cuenta le lance un hechizo aero, levantándole la falda, eso le enseñara a vestir de manera mas decente, la muy zorra iba mostrando los pechos prácticamente.

**Día 193**

Querido diario, te escribo por la mañana por que esta tarde voy a hacerlo, voy a decirle a Roxas lo que siento, aunque nos hemos levantado tarde por ser fiesta.

Deje de escribir para prepararme, el ya ha salido, no se donde esta pero de momento voy a enviarle un mensaje citándolo en la torre del reloj a las dos, Isa y Lea no están pues se encuentran trabajando, son las 11:49, tengo poco tiempo así que me pongo a prepararme algo de comer, no había notado lo tarde que es.

Las 13:45, aun falta un cuarto de hora, estoy nerviosa, me encuentro dando vueltas por el lugar de reunión, ¿y si me rechaza? Tengo miedo, cuando escucho pasos, hay esta el, ocultando algo detrás de sus brazos.

\- Xion hay algo que quería pedirte – me dijo empezando a temblar mis rodillas cuando lo veo sostener una rosa de pétalos rojos entre sus manos – No se me da bien estas cosas pero, hay voy, ¿saldrías conmigo? - me dijo no dudando un instante en lanzarme a sus brazos y sin querer plantar un beso en sus labios, algún día encontraremos a Sora, pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos ser felices, ¿verdad?

**FIN**

Saludos estimados lectores, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras, queria hacer algo por el día de hoy y esto es lo que se me ocurrió, espero os haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos y dos cosas.

1º: si sois fans de Miraculous Ladybug podéis echarle un vistazo a mi actual Long fic Miraculous arcano.

2º: En un futuro tengo planeado escribir un long fic de Kingdom hearts, por eso cualquier idea que me sugiráis sera bienvenida, muchas gracias a todos una vez mas y hasta luego en este hermoso dia de los enamorados.


End file.
